Hun-Gurrr
Hun-Gurrr is the name of several fictional characters from the various Transformers universes. They are both Terrorcon leaders who turn into multi-headed beasts. Transformers: Generation 1 Hun-Gurrr is the leader of the Terrorcons. He loves to eat anything made of metal, even enemy bullets. The correct spelling of the Terrorcon leader's name is controversial. Various places in the toyline itself and the accompanying comic have included such spellings as Hun-Gurrr, Hun-Grrr, Hun-Gurr, Hun-Grr and even Huh-Grr. Marvel Comics Story exclusive to the Marvel U.K. Transformers comics appears in italics. The Terrorcons would make their first appearance in the Transformers comic in the Headmasters miniseries, working for Scorponok on Nebulos. Issue three opened with them randomly attacking a Nebulon city and being opposed by the Technobots & Autobot Headmasters. They also battled the Autobot Targetmasters in the fourth issue, making them flee when the Autobots realized the damage their battle was doing to a Nebulan city (and the monument they were trying to save). They would travel to Earth and make their first appearance in the main comic in issue 49, joining the battle between Scorponok's Decepticons and Ratbat's Decepticons (with Cutthroat getting his arm blown off by Buzzsaw) before uniting with them to decimate the Earthbound Autobots. However this was all a ruse by Starscream to seize the power of the Underbase, and in the subsequent battle the Terrorcons were among the scores of Transformers deactivated by Starscream's power. They were not seen again in the U.S. comic. Terrorcon leader Hun-Gurrr would gain mild prominence in the Marvel U.K. stories set after the Transformers films, starting with the end of ''Legacy Of Unicron where he & Soundwave, who would assume Decepticon leadership, took it upon themselves to take control and order a retreat when the Decepticon army was abandoned by Cyclonus & Scourge.'' In ''Space Pirates, he was part of the group of key Decepticon generals Soundwave was briefing on the planned attack on Autobase (before the Quintesson ambush). Blot would have a brief earlier appearance in the Legacy of Unicron arc hiring Death's Head to kill Rodimus Prime on behalf of Shockwave.'' The whole Terrorcon team were the primary villains of the ''Time Wars prologue in #199, guarding and operating a device that was to leech Earth's energy until the Autobots stopped them; the team goofed off to rampage through a human city until Hun-Gurrr ordered them to return to work. Seeking revenge for the defeat, Soundwave and the Terrorcons went to Autobot City Earth; discovering they'd time jumped back to 1989, the Terrorcons wanted to go after them and Soundwave complied in order to maintain favor with the troops. They had little involvement in the Time War itself, joining the Autobot-Decepticon alliance initially before returning back to 2009 after seeing how poorly the alliance fared against Galvatron and Megatron.'' Animated series The Terrorcons first appeared in "Grimlock's New Brain" as part of Galvatron's expedition to the lifeless head of Unicron, hoping to obtain anti-electrons to gain the upper hand over the Autobots. Rodimus Prime and his team investigated, but Galvatron's anti-electron beam caused them to malfunction. The Terrorcons eagerly attempted to take advantage of this, but a momentarily intelligent Grimlock managed to create the Technobots. The two teams battled as Abominus and Computron, with Abominus being soundly beaten and forced to flee. They next appeared under control of the Quintessons (during one of Galvatron's periodic bouts of insanity) who, in order to control the unruly Terrorcons, placed a time limit device on them in order to limit the amount of time they could spend as Abominus, later sending them to kill a human who had discovered their base on Saturn. (This episode was actually supposed to be aired after the above-mentioned episode, but was aired first in a transmission error). They were part of Primacron's assistant's animal-Transformers themed army who battled against Tornedron in "Call of the Primitives", but were deactivated by the villain, only to be later revived by Grimlock. Their last major appearance was to steal a new heat-resistant metal from Doctor Morgan on Earth. The Technobots intervened, and in the ensuing battle and subsequent combiner grudge-match, this time the Terrorcons emerged victorious and escaped with the metal, injuring Dr. Morgan's daughter - leading to his later attempts to kill all Transformers - Autobot or Decepticon - with the Hate Plague. They briefly appeared in "The Rebirth", battling the Throttlebots and once again coming up against the Technobots during the attack on Autobot City. The Terrorcons would make sporadic appearances throughout the Japanese Transformers: The Headmasters show, mostly acting as part of Galvatron's army and battling other Special Teams in their combined mode, but never having any major roles. Abominus would make a further appearance alongside most of the original series Decepticon Combiners in the single episode of Transformers: Zone, as one of the nine "Great Decepticon Generals" (the others being Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus, Predaking, King Poseidon, Trypticon, Overlord and BlackZarak) dispatched by the alien Violenjiger to harvest Zone Energy. They were defeated by Dai Atlas. It is interesting to note that Abominus here is a singular entity and shows no sign of being the combined form of different Transformers. Manga In the Japanese manga "Big War" #2, the Autobots Rodimus Prime, Grimlock, Kup and Wheelie, along with their human allies Spike Witwicky and Daniel Witwicky send Computron into battle against Galvatron's new warrior combiner Abominus. The Terrorcons spit "corrosive control liquid" against Computron, taking control of him and turning him into a Decepticon. Spike luckily uses his new Exosuit to free Computron with "defense spray." Defeated, Galvatron retreats. http://tfarchive.com/comics/japanese/trans182.php Dreamwave Productions In Dreamwave's re-imagining of the Transformers universe Hun-Grrr appeared in the second War Within series as part of Starscream's Predacon faction. Devil's Due Publishing In the third G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers crossover from Devil's Due Publishing, the Terrorcons are seen as part of the Decepticon forces being unified by Serpent O.R., almost coming to blows with the Predacons. Initially unwilling to serve someone so small, the Terrorcons are convinced by Serpent O.R.'s memories of Megatron. They are subsequently seen during the Decepticon attack on the Autobot Capital City. After the final battle between the Cobra Commander controlled Serpent O.R. and the Autobots, Hun-Gurrr determined to kill Optimus Prime for good, but was killed by a G.I. Joe vehicle. IDW Publishing The Terrorcons made their first IDW Publishing appearance in The Transformers: Spotlight issue on Sixshot. A group of psychopathic Transformers who idolized Sixshot, attempting to cause enough mayhem to impress him, the Terrorcons were dispatched to Muma-Obscura on a fact-finding mission. However, they were captured by the Reapers, a group of former beings of destruction like Sixshot who now aspired to a higher purpose by wiping out warlike races and war itself. When Sixshot, trying to cling on to some form of purpose, journeyed to Muma-Obscura to find out what had happened to them, he fought the Reapers to a stalemate, so they offered Sixshot a chance to join them in their quest to wipe war from the universe. Their condition to prove his loyalty was to kill the Terrorcons, much to their horror. Sixshot seemed to accept, but instead blasted all around them, and departed with them. In the issue, Sixshot implies that the group gave themselves the name of Terrorcons, rather than it being any sort of official designation. Hun-grrr and Blot would also appear in the The Transformers: Megatron Origin miniseries. In issue 4, Blot is seen firing a weapon while at the same time using the arm of his alt mode to rip a city guard's arm off. Hun-grrr also appeared as one of Megatron's gladiators in the second issue. Hun-Grr would appear several more times among Megatron's troops as the story progresses. Fun Publications Hun-Gurrr appears among Bludgeon's troops in the story At Fight's End by Fun Publications. Framed for leaking information to Megatron Hun-Gurrr is attacked by Bludgeon and the Seacons. Together with the other Terrorcons he formed Abominus, but they are defeated by Piranacon and left in stasis lock. In this story he is depicted as having his new Universe body with three heads, but still carried his Generation 1 rifle and still combines with the Terrorcons. He is called "Hun-Grrr" in the story text. Video games Hun-Gurrr was a non-playable Decepticon minion in the Transformers game for the PlayStation 2. Toys *''Generation 1'' Hun-Gurrr (1987) :A new mold. http://www.tfu.info/1987/Decepticon/Hun-Grrr/hun-grrr.htm *''Universe'' Legends Hun-Gurrr (2008) :A redeco of Cybertron Legends Scourge. http://www.tfu.info/2008/Decepticon/TFUHun-Gurrr/hun-gurrr.htm He was packaged with fellow Decepticon Razorclaw in a 5 pack of Legends toys exclusive to Target stores. Transformers: Timelines The heroic Hun-Gurrr is the leader of the Terrorcons on the mirror universe version of Cybertron. They serve the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. This version of Hun-Gurrr appears like the Generation 1 character, but colored like the Generation 1 Autobot Scattershot. Decepticon Abominus Decepticon Vanguard, Hasbro Transformers Collectors Club magazine, issue #28, August 2009/September 2009, page 7-8 Fun Publications In Reunification Abominus was sent out to protect Topspin, Breakaway, Skyfall, Landquake and a Quintesson from the rampaging Autobot gestalt Computron, who was attempting to capture them for Alpha Trion. He later faces off against the Autobot super weapon Omega Doom, but is overpowered. He is only saved thanks to help from Nexus Prime and Galvatron. References Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Robotic dragons Category:Terrorcons